The present invention concerns a novel overhead hand-over-hand climbing device which pivots as the user progresses across the device. Specifically, the present invention is a piece of playground or gymnasium equipment used for fun and enjoyment and for the development of upper body strength and agility.
Playground and backyard play equipment have traditionally included such play devices as swing-sets, tree houses, slides, teeter-totters, sand boxes and climbing equipment, such as jungle gyms and monkey bars on which children may entertain themselves. Typically, monkey bars comprise a ladder-like device placed horizontally overhead, generally spanning between two vertically placed, and fixed to the ground, ladders (or other platforms) on which the user first climbs to get onto the monkey bars. The user then progresses hand-over-hand from one end of the monkey bars to the other. The upper body is exercised in this manner and strength is required to successfully traverse the monkey bar span. For this reason, monkey bars are often also found in gymnasiums. Traversing, or walking, hand-over-hand, across the monkey bars, however, requires very little other skill and quickly becomes uninteresting causing the monkey bars, typically, to become a disused part of an overall gymnasium or playground set up.
I have invented an overhead traversing device that is reminiscent of traditional monkey bars but includes a novel twist in that it provides an extra element of movement to the traversing of the bars, requiring the users attention and agility to cross the length of the traversing device. The device of the present invention provides an added stimulus to the user, during use, that allows the device to hold the interest of the user longer than traditional monkey bars. The device is useful in both playgrounds and in gymnasiums, as upper body strength and agility are important at all stages of life. The design of the device is aesthetically pleasing, structurally strong and durable. Further, the design requires less material and fewer connections than traditional monkey bars such that it is more economical and is easier to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recreation device and article of athletic equipment that, because of the added element of movement, keeps the users attention and encourages users to continue to play, and thus exercise, on the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gymnasium and recreation device that is pleasing to look at, structurally strong and durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gymnasium and recreation device that is easy to manufacture, requires less material than traditional recreation devices and fewer connection joints.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, an overhead hand-over-hand traversing apparatus comprising a longitudinal bar and hand holds is provided. The longitudinal bar defines an axis of rotation and a vertical plane, extending through the center of the bar generally perpendicular to the ground. The bar has a proximal end and a distal end and is supported at the ends; the bar also has a first pivoting hub and a second pivoting hub, respectively, at the proximal and distal ends.
A plurality of hand bars are also provided, spaced apart along the length of the longitudinal bar and placed alternately, on opposite sides of the vertical plane. In this manner a user can traverse the length of the longitudinal bar by first grasping one of the plurality of hand bars, near the proximal end of the longitudinal bar, with one hand, and then another of the plurality of hand bars with a another hand; subsequently releasing, one at a time, each grasped hand bar to grasp another of the plurality of hand bars.
The first and second pivoting hubs, at the ends of the longitudinal bar, allow the longitudinal bar to pivot about a limited angle of rotation on the longitudinal axis, as the user progresses along the longitudinal bar, grasping hand bars on opposite sides of the vertical plane. The pivoting of the bar causes the hand holds to drop, approximately 1 to 3 inches, as the bar is grasped and weight is applied. In this manner the user is provided with another dimension of movement and must exercise some agility to traverse the bar.
In one embodiment, the hand holds comprise generally U-shaped structural elements attached alternatively on both sides of the longitudinal bar. In a preferred embodiment pivoting hubs, comprising a sleeve having a rubber assembly which allows the longitudinal bar to pivot and then return, by spring action, to its initial, at rest, position.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.